The present invention relates to thermochromically sensitive toys, more particularly, the invention relates to an absorbent sponge toy having a fabric cover treated with temperature sensitive paint that appears differently colored depending upon the temperature to which the toy is exposed.
Porous absorbent sponge toys exist in the toy makers"" art. They are typically exposed to water and then tossed at persons or objects to splash water on the person or object.
In the past, a variety of toys have been developed with color-changing features using thermochromic or light-sensitive materials embedded or mixed in plastic, printed on paper or plastic, or impregnated in fibers used for clothing, doll hair, plush figures, or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,604 issued to Shimizu et al., on Dec. 24, 1985 (coating fibers used for stuffed toys with thermochromic material); U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,853 issued to Ehrlich et al. on Jan. 16, 1979 (photochromic composition combined with moldable materials for forming toys); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,300 issued to Hornsby, Jr. on Sep. 14, 1976 (layer of liquid crystalline material used for ball) which disclose the use of such materials in toys. British Patent No. GB 2,066,089A issued to Rickson on Jul. 8, 1981, describes the use of temperature-sensitive cholesteric liquid crystal material for changing the color of the eyes of a doll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,607 issued to Ryan et al. on May 14, 1968 discloses a figure toy having synthetic hair fibers impregnated with an indicator dye which changes color in response to contact with liquids of different pH concentrations.
Thermochromic materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,019 issued to Lawton on Jan. 28, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,560 issued to Kito et al. on Dec. 20, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,118 issued to Nakasuji et al. on Jun. 7, 1977. Heat-sensitive recording materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,072 issued to Nachbar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,616 issued to Shanton on Jul. 31, 1984; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,819 issued to Maruta et al. A reversible heat sensitive recording composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,301 issued to Kito et al. on Jan. 19, 1988.
None of the above-referenced patents discloses or suggests the use of a thermochromic material with an absorbent sponge toy.
The present invention provides an absorbent, porous soft toy that changes color as the temperature of the toy varies. The toy of the present invention generally includes a porous absorbent core that absorbs water, typically made from a soft open cell foam. The absorbent core is covered with a porous skin typically made with fabric that has been printed with colorful graphics. At least some of the graphics are printed with thermochromically sensitive paint or dye. Thus, the color changing water toy will absorb water that is readily released upon the water toy striking an object and also changes color depending upon the temperature of its environment.
A porous absorbent water toy covered with thermochromic material provides numerous play opportunities. For example, a child can immerse the toy in water at different temperatures and observe the toy changing from one color to another as it is moved from one temperature water to another. The color of the toy also changes with exposure to different air temperatures. The toy is typically used in play by immersing it in water and then throwing it at an object. Most of us have tossed water balloons at some time in our lives. The advantage of the present toy over water balloons is that it is readily reusable and also does not create an environmental hazard in the form of small pieces of plastic that can be ingested by animals or small children.
Further play opportunity is that depending upon temperature of the water in which the toy is soaked before throwing, the recipient of the splash would be forewarned as to whether to expect a splash of water that is warm or cold. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a toy that can be soaked with water and changes color based on the temperature of its environment.